1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the presentation and processing of an image reproducible at a display monitor, of the type wherein digital image data of an examination volume of a subject are registered with an image pick-up system such as a medical examination installation, and wherein the examination volume or a part thereof is played back as a three-dimensional image at the display monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particularly in medical technology, specific areas of the human body, for example the head, are often examined, and a specific examination volume of the patient is registered during the course of this examination, i.e. corresponding digital image data in the form of a dataset describing the entire examination volume are registered for this specific examination volume, for example a slice from the head area. The image pickup can ensue, for example, using a computed tomography apparatus, a magnetic resonance system, an X-ray examination system or, on the other hand, with an ultrasound examination system. For evaluation by the physician, the image of the examination volume that is obtained can then be output at a display monitor as volume image in the form of a projection image or a surface image or as a tomogram. On the basis of this image, the physician then makes a diagnosis. Difficulties, however, occur when a specific region of interest within the three-dimensionally displayed image is covered by a body part located in front of it. When, for example, the aorta proceeding along the spinal column is to be examined. The spinal column lying in front of the aorta (as viewed from the back of the patient) can be disturbing, i.e. the aorta itself cannot be viewed.
German OS 41 17 117 discloses an apparatus for three-dimensional presentation of spatial structures which causes parts wherein only straight section edges are achieved to be removed from a dataset according to a method that is referred to as clip lanes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method that makes it possible to obtain a presentation of a freely selectable region of interest of the examination volume in a simple way.
This object is inventively achieved in a method wherein an examination volume of a subject is registered in the form of a set of digital image data, and wherein the image is varied in terms of its image orientation, such as by rotation, wherein a planar contour is identified in the two-dimensional image with a marker, wherein a volume region of the image is defined with the planar contour (outline) as a base area and with a direction through the overall image that is defined with respect to the image, wherein the defined volume region or the image environment thereof is removed from the image, and wherein the image is displayed without the defined volume region or the image environment thereof.
The inventive method offers the possibility of clipping or punching an arbitrary part out of the displayed image, so that this image region is no longer contained in a subsequent image presentation. The possibility is thus available of cutting out precisely those disturbing regions from the image, or the image dataset, of the examination volume that impede the view of a body section of interest. This volume regiori is defined with the marker, with the appertaining image dataset of the marked volume region being determined and this image dataset being removed from the overall image dataset of the examination volume. In a simple way, the physician can thus xe2x80x9ctailorxe2x80x9d an image having relevance for the diagnosis, i.e. he or she can arbitrarily modify the original image of the examination volume until a presentation which is of use to the physician has been found. It has thereby proven especially expedient when the image is variable in terms of its image orientation, particularly rotatable, i.e. the physician can arbitrarily shift or turn the displayed examination volume, or the examination volume that has already been processed, and the physician thus can set the respective image orientation or image view at which a defined image region is cut out. Inventively, the defined volume region thus always can be placed through the image with a defined direction with respect to the image independently of the of the image orientation, i.e. the marked region is always placed into the image volume with a constant direction. for example always perpendicular to the display plane. Using a track ball for image variation, for example, the physician thus rotates the image into a desired position, determines the volume region that, for example, extends perpendicularly into the presentation plane, punches this out (deletes it) and subsequently again turns the processed image somewhat in order to punch out another region whose direction into the volume proceeds somewhat differently than in the case of the first region determination, due to the rotation, and but which remains as a constant directional determination of the volume region.
In order to be able to make a pre-selection as to the presentation of the image to be processed proceeding from the registered, overall examination volume, the examination volume can be inventively displayed in a first overall image parallel to the image to be processed, whereby the image within the overall image is defined with a further marker. The registered overall image is presented on the display monitor, i.e. the overall examination volume that is displayable on the basis of the registered digital image dataset. A portion can then be selected within this overall image using a further marker, this portion then being displayed as a three-dimensional image of the examination volume. The physician can thus already make a pre-selection, i.e. he or she already effectively cuts, punches out (of the overall examination volume) a region that is of interest to the physician and is to be further-processed. A second overall image whose image plane resides perpendicularly on that of the first overall image thus can be inventively displayed parallel to the first overall image, with a further marker with which the image is defined also being allocated to the second overall image. Three images thus are displayed in parallel, two thereof serving the purpose of preprocessing, namely for the selection of an image volume region to be processed that has already been demarcated, and the other, image, which presents the volume region, then being actually processed. Volume images in the form of projection images or surface images or tomograms can be displayed as image to be processed or as the overall image.
Inventively, lines mixable into the image or into the overall images can be employed as markers, these being movable with a control unit, such as a mouse. The line mixable into the image can thereby be arbitrarily drawn with the control mouse, i.e. a cursor displayable at the monitor that draws a line can, for example, be moved with the control mouse, so that the volume region is thereby defined. This line can also be automatically closed in order to define the demarcated region. In the case of the overall images, the mixable lines can inventively represent a rectangle whose shape and/or size can be varied with the control unit. The processed image can be stored a separate image dataset, so that there is the possibility of re-displaying the already processed image for a second examination.
The object is also achieved in an apparatus for the implementation of the described method. This apparatus includes an image processor in which the digital image data of an examination volume of a subject are stored, and also has a display monitor for the playback of a three-dimensional image of the examination volume or a part thereof, with a marker for defining a volume region of the image, wherein the image processor is fashioned for generating a subsequently reproducible image in which the image dataset belonging to the defined volume region or the remaining image dataset of the image environment is no longer presented.
Inventively, the image itself can be variable in its image orientation, particularly being rotatable, using a control unit, for example a track ball.
By means of the image processor, further, the examination volume can be presented in a first, and possibly also in a second, overall image that can be reproduced parallel to the image. Moreover, a further marker can be provided for defining the image within the overall image or images. The marker can be lines mixable into the image or into the overall images that are fashioned movable or variable with a control unit. Further, a memory can be provided for storing the processed image as a separate image dataset that, just as the overall images, can be a volume image in the form of a projection image or a surface image or a tomogram.